mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JelloboyM
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Gladers! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jukka the Sling (talk) 18:18, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Capitalizing names Hi JelloboyM, please do always C'apitalize sentence beginnings and names. Thanks! –[[User:Professor Hershel Theodore Layton|'PHTL]] ⟨…⟩ 08:25, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I deleted your edits for multiple gladers because of the following reasons: False Information, No Proof, No Capitals, Already-used photos and Bad Edited Information. Thank you, have a nice day. Redzaveon43 (talk) 19:56, September 5, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 Listen, if you want to add these posts and pictures make sure they have Capitals, enough evidence, make sure there not photos of already named gladers. Please take note to this. Redzaveon43 (talk) 21:51, September 6, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 Regarding your recent edits Hi there. Redzaveon43 contacted me about your recent edits, saying that you were putting false information in the articles. I took a look, and while I appreciate your enthusiasm for wiki-editing, it seems Redzaveon may be correct. Please make sure everything you add to the wiki is actually correct information and is written with proper spelling and grammar. I also deleted a page you created called "Boy with freckles". In general, articles for characters with no canon name should not be created; it just makes the wiki look super messy and unprofessional. Thanks for your understanding. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 14:24, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Redzaveon43 talk page just realized the character "Elleen" is actually bens name" so fix that jello ok. Redzaveon43 (talk) 15:11, September 7, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 Reply to your message I'm not sure why the abuse filter is preventing you from adding a picture. Maybe the filter interpreted part of the image's name as a swear word? Also: please stop creating pages for people in the background with no name or importance. Pages like "unnamed Glader 26" are not needed, and I'll be deleting them soon. Generally speaking, if a person has no name, then they don't need a page. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 15:45, September 7, 2019 (UTC) :I understand your point of view. However, these people you're creating pages for are just background extras. We have no clue what their names are, and nobody who comes here would be searching for information about them. Creating pages for them just makes the wiki look cluttered and unprofessional. This wiki is for quality canon information. Please don't create any more of these pages. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 18:44, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Reply to character mistakes Jooege" is actually says george, thats why i deleted it Redzaveon43 (talk) 23:01, September 13, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 There is no character named Addae, plus, hank is adam, again. "wes" and travis is carl. and make sure to put capitalization. Redzaveon43 (talk) 20:49, September 16, 2019 (UTC)Redzaveon43 Capitalization Hey, Jelloboy, just wanted to say that when you create a page, you need to use proper capitalization and spelling. For example, the page you created called "Bryce romero" should actually be "Bryce Romero". If you haven't already, you should probably take a look at the rules. Section 9 states that all editors should have adequate spelling and grammar. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 17:18, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Proof? You reverted my edits on the pages for Dmitri, David (Glader), and Enrique. Do you have proof that the photos on those pages are actually of characters named Dmitri, David, and Enrique? --Jukka the Sling (talk) 13:50, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :I saw your recent message to Redzaveon, by the way. I told you several weeks ago that I was going to be deleting those pages because they aren't necessary and make the wiki look totally unprofessional. In addition, you didn't provide any proof for most of the names or photos you gave characters. This wiki is for canon material. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 13:54, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Your Edits Hey, please donot insert information which are not true to the Lore. Incase, you missed my edit summary of reverting your edits, I'm telling you again, William Gentry is said to have portrayed a Glader, no evidence he was this David character. Also if you really want to create articles, you can create articles on the real actors like "William Gentry" and say he played a Glader in the movies. I'm sure there are more actors who were in the movies but just doesn't have an article here. But pls don't insert wrong information or ignore my edit summaries or I may have to block you temporarily. Thanks. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 07:21, October 2, 2019 (UTC) I'm here again, pls stop inserting wrong information. If you are not sure about anything do not edit. But please donot insert your personal opinions on the article. This is last warning. Any further vandalism may lead to a temporary block to understand the severity of the situation. Thanks. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 08:45, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Images of Gladers Hello Jelloboy, I'm here for a serious concern. I have seen that it's basically you who have put most of the images on Glader pages who were seen in the movies only. But do you have any evidence which suggests that the image you put are really those characters whom the page is describing? For example, do you have evidence that the image posted on Adam's page is actually Adam? Does anywhere it say that the particular actor played Adam in the movie? Or you have just assumed it? Same goes with other Gladers as well. Lemme know. Because I don't think there is any evidence so I guess we have to remove all those images from Glader pages and those images could later be used in the real world actor articles which you create. As this would be quite a big change, I would be taking advise from other admins and editors as well. But first, I want to know what's your stance on this. Kind regards. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 17:37, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Non canon characters Hey, I have deleted some of the non- canon characters you mentioned before excluding Carter and Ric. I will dig a bit for them for complete deletion. For now, I have marked them as candidate for deletion. Also please note if you think any article should be deleted then type Delete and put them in double brackets... at the top of article. It would create a template for deletion, no need to completely remove the information from the article. Delete template is like this [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 10:38, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Help Hi, this is Min-minA7 and would you mind if you can help me? Can you fix the table for the page: Nick Killebrew and add a gallery for the page: Mark Gibson? I am not sure on how to do it. Thanks.